Understanding A Monster
by Hinacrush
Summary: Gaara leaves for Suna to serve his people. He comes back for Kazekage duties, and feelings arise for the shy Hinata, the only girl who understands him.


"It's been a few years since Sasuke left for Orochimaru, a little after Gaara became Kazekage in Suna. I haven't seen the three sand siblings in a long time. It's been lonely since a lot of people have left and everyone else who stayed had to go on missions constantly. I miss the old times with everyone," Hinata said to herself, walking to where there was a big crowd.

"I wonder what's going on." Hinata wondered, getting close to see someone she hadn't seen in a while. A red headed boy with his gorge of sand had come back to the village with Naruto right next to him, hugging him. Before she knew it, she was staring at the friend for a long period of time until she got out of her trance by being stared at by the red haired boy.

"Hey Hinata." Hinata jumped from the girl's hand that she recognized as Temari, one of Gaara's siblings.

"Oh hey Temari, how are you?" Hinata asked, walking with Temari.

"I've been good. How about you and everyone else?" Temari asked, thinking about something.

"Oh, we've been good, just a lot of missions. So I see that you and Gaara have returned," Hinata said, smiling, hoping to see her some.

"Yeah, well, we are just here for a couple of days. Gaara has some duties that had to be done here, so me and him left Kankuro to stay in Suna," Temari explained.

"How has Gaara been?" Hinata wondered.

"He's been alone a lot and very busy, but he's good. I can't really tell with him, even if he's my younger brother. Why do you ask? No one usually cares about him," Temari asked with suspicion.

"No, I'm just wondering about him. I mean, I miss him and everyone. You guys are all my friends," Hinata said.

"You mean, you aren't scared of him? I mean, people aren't as scared of him as before since he became Kazekage, but they still don't help him like they should, like you and Naruto do. Please, if you could since I can't always be there for my brother, can you watch over him and talk to him? You seem to understand him just like Naruto does," Temari explained, running off now leaving Hinata to think to herself.

"I will, Temari," She muttered to herself, but felt another hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Gaara.

"May I sit down?" Gaara bluntly said, already sitting down beside her.

"Sure, of course Gaara. What are you doing here?" Hinata questioned.

"Just needed air. I'm tired of being in the crowd. What about you? And what were you saying you will do?" Gaara questioned, not too interested, but since it was about his sister he kind of had to be. He felt different when he was with this girl, but just a little bit, it wasn't a big difference from the other girls.

"Oh, that was nothing. Temari just told me to meet her soon, so I will," Hinata giggled, trying not to expose that she lied to him. She rested her hand on the rock she was sitting on, and not noticing his hand, her hand touched his. She blushed when the two touched. 'Why am I blushing? I shouldn't be blushing with Gaara!' Hinata shouted in her head.

"We won't be here long, just a few days," Gaara said, getting up to leave. Seeming sad by his expression.

"Where are you going?" Hinata questioned, getting up to follow.

"I'm done here. I just wanted to know if it really was you that was staring at me." Gaara smirked and left in a puff of smoke. Hinata's face was beat red.  
>It had been a couple of day later and still none of that time she saw Gaara again, and then before she knew it they were leaving for Suna again.<p>

"Gaara! Please say you will be back. I'm going to miss you," Hinata shouted, not know what came over her, but she ran for him. His sister was standing right beside him. She rushed before they left and hugged Gaara tightly. She blushed from her actions but couldn't help it.

"Hinata... I will come back the next time I have duties," Gaara promised.

It had already been a couple of months since Gaara and Temari left for Suna, but time went by very quickly, because she got a letter from Gaara that he was coming back today. Since he left she had thought about him all the time and replaying that scene before he left.

* * *

><p>'For the past couple of months, I don't know why, but I couldn't get her face out of my mind. Something was so different with her. She understood me and wanted me for who I am,' Gaara thought, arriving at the village. As he walked into the village, he was hugged tightly and pushed to the ground just like when he left, but this time it was longer and stronger.<p>

"Hinata, I told you that I would be back. Also I needed to come back for a few reasons," Gaara assured her, holding her shoulders so she could look him in the eyes.

"Gaara, I don't know why, but ever since you left, I've been lonely and have been wanting you to come back. Also, I've been thinking of you all the time," Hinata said with tears of joy falling down.

"Hinata, you are the one who somehow understood me and wanted to stay with me while no one else did. You made me love something I never thought I could," Gaara muttered, kissing her forehead because he did not want to scare her, but to his surprise, he felt her lips hover over his while entwining her fingers in his hair. His hand fell into place of her waist while his other one brushed his hand through her soft, long hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah I haven't been able to do much I tried to do this but to me I achieved some things cause i keep getting good reviews and some ideas also in this onshot of GaaHina It's actually longer then my other story chapters. :) I hope you like it. any requests? R&R **


End file.
